Soul of the Sword
by kenshinlover17
Summary: A girl finds a mysterious sword and then suddenly is transported to another world and is part of a legend... (I know the title sounds corny, but the story is really good. So go on and at least take a look. Don't forget to review!)
1. Findings

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouin Kenshin or any of its characters. However, my friends and I do own Sarah, Jeff, Leo, Tenkou (not from Fushigi Yuugi**!**) and Shininegami. Besides, it's not like I can't have a little fun with them…..*smiles evilly*

Author's note: Karou does not existed in my story. Sorry to all you K/K lovers out there. By the by, I would like to thank my friends and to my two muses, Starchild and DarkMagician.

Starchild: "Finally she introduces us!!"

Kenshinlover: "Hey, sorry. It's just I had to write the stupid disclaimer."

DarkMagician: "Take it easy S.C."

Starchild: "Oh, shut up!"

DarkMagician: "You shut up!"

Kenshinlover: "All right you two…stop it right now." *beep…beep* "Huh?" *looks at her computer* "Incoming message? You would be writing to me at 3:00 am?" The screen goes blank, the lights go out, and then and evil laugh sounds thoughout the room. "Umm…I don't think this is a good thing…" looks over to Starchild and DarkMagician* "Guys?" DarkMagician pulls out his staff and chants some ancient language. Then the screen comes back on and the lights come back on. Kenshinlover sees Jack standing by the door with a "I'm in trouble" look. Kenshinlover glares evilly at Jack and picks up DarkMagician's staff. She points it at him and says a few words. Jack finds out that he can't move. "Now, as I was saying…I hope you all enjoy the fic." smiles sweetly at the readers* 

Jack: HELP!!

Kenshinlover: "Just ignore him for now. I deal with him later. Now, on to the fic. 

Soul of the Sword

Chapter 1- Findings

Sarah made her way down the hallway of her school. It was the last day of school and she wanted OUT! A year of school was all she could take. The bell rang and she ran through the doors to the outside. "Freedom!" She jumped in the air and cried out. She landed and ran home. She changed into jeans and a T-shirt and left a note for her mom, telling her where she was going. She headed down to the street market to look around. While she was looking around, something caught her eye. She headed over to the shop, an old relic store, and looked at what was once a pendent. Below it, was a sword. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. "Meiji" a voice said. She jumped up and turned around. The owner of the voice was and old Chinese man. "Excuse me?" Sarah asked. "I said it's from the Meiji era." he said, "Very old" "How much?" asked Sarah. The old man thought for a minute. "How much do you have?" he asked. "$150 dollars." She said. "I'll sell it to you for $100 dollars" "Deal"

When Sarah got home, her mother was still gone. She made herself some pizza and chips and went upstairs to her room with the sword. After she had eaten, she looked at the sword. It was long and curved. It was rusty and could use a good polish. She went to find some steel wool and wax. After she had gotten all the rust off, she noticed some strange markings on the metal. She looked at it more closely and it said:

Shun Ai ma o a Ni ta-ke

"Weird" she said. She checked the clock. "It's already 11:00 p.m.?!" she exclaimed. "Time to hit the sack." She laid the sword on her desk and went to bed. Unnoticed by Sarah, the Sword glowed briefly, the died down.

Please review!! *gets down on knees with a sad puppy expression on her face* Pretty please with sugar on top?

Starchild: "What are you doing?"

Kenshinlover: "Begging"

DarkMagician: "Why? Your story is good enough. People will review"

her computer beeps with an incoming message*

Kenshinlover: "Whose this from?" her eyes get big and her face pales* "The U.S. Army?!" 

Starchild and DarkMagician: "Uh-oh…"


	2. Dreams

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 1 to read this. I am not going to type this every chapter.

DarkMagician: So…why did the U.S. Army send you an e-mail?

Kenshinlover: Well, it seems they read my story…

Starchild: And?

Kenshinlover: and they liked it!

Both DarkMargician and Starchild fall over in suspense/annoyance.

Kenshinlover: What?

DarkMagician: Anyway, I noticed you made the 2nd chapter longer.

Kenshinlover: Yeah. It was shorter than the 1st chapter. And I wouldn't want to disappoint my readers. *smiles and waves hello* 

Starchild: And that's a good thing. Right?

Kenshinlover: Of course! Reviews = Motivation, and Motivation = more chapters. Anyway, on to chapter 2. Hope you all like it. And to all my friends, I made this chapter longer just for you guys.

/speaking telepathically/

Soul of the Sword

Chapter 2 – Dreams

Sarah's dream was very strange. She was floating above what looked like a factory. She also saw two figures fighting on the rooftop. One was covered from head to toe in bandages, the other had red hair and a scar on his cheek. She heard him call the guy in bandages Shishio and he called the guy with the scar Battousia. As the fight progressed on, she felt herself being worried for Battousai. As Shishio was about to deliver the final blow, he suddenly burst into flames. He screamed and screamed until he was a pile of ashes. "I'm glad Battousai is okay" she thought. The image disappeared, being replaced by whiteness and then darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sarah's eyes snapped opened. Sunlight poured in through the window into her room. She sat up and thought about her dream. Her eyes fell on the sword and for a minute, she thought she saw it glow. She stared at it for a few minutes, then said "Just my imagination." She got up and got dress, made herself some breakfast and decided to go to the mall. She planned to hang around down there for a few hours. 

At the mall, Sarah went straight to her favorite store. "Nature Visions" was this Native American store that had lots of cool Native American items. Sarah went inside and said "Hello" to Rob, the owner, and proceeded to look around. As she walked past the incense, something caught her eye. A basket of heart-shaped stones lay glittering under a display of jewelry. But one stone in particular caught her attention. It was a swirl of red and purple with a few little gold flecks splashed around it. But that's not what stood out. On the bottom right side, there were two cracks. One long one going up and a short one going across the long one to form a cross. It wasn't very big, but she found herself drawn to it. She picked it up and found it to be pleasantly warm. "Hey Rob! How much is this?" she shouted. Rob came out from the back and walked over to Sarah. "That is—" he stopped and gasped in shock. "Where did you find that?!" he asked. "It was in this basket with the other stones." Sarah answered. Rob ran this quickly through his mind. "Only the chosen one would be able to animate the stone." he thought. He looked to make sure. The red and purple colors were swirling around he stone. Sarah didn't seem to notice. "I'll be right back Sarah" he said. He went to the back of the store and pulled out a small crystal sphere. The crystal sphere was glowing a fierce red. "So she is the chosen one." He said to himself. "I must tell him." /No need to. I already know./ Rob felt a voice in his mind. /So she's the chosen one?/ "Yes Hikari-sama" Rob said / I feel tremendous power radiating from this girl/ "what do you want me to do?" Rob asked. /Until she says the spell, I'm afraid we can do nothing/ Rob nodded in understanding. /Let her have the stone and hope she says the spell soon/ Then the voice left. Rob returned to the front of the store. "That stone is $4.60, but for you, I'll bring it down to $2.20" Sarah's face stared at him in shock. "Really?! Wow, thanks Rob!" she said. Sarah then noticed what time it was. She paid for the stone, said bye to Rob and left. As Sarah walked out of the store, Rob prayed. "Please, Kami-sama. Let her say the spell"

When Sarah got back home, she went upstairs to put her stone away. As she did that, an odd felling came over her. She dismissed it as her overactive imagination. As she was about to leave her room, she went over to the sword and looked at it for a minute. She saw the writing and started to say it out loud. "Shun ai ma…" the writing started to glow,"…o wa ni…'Her room disappeared, melting into bright light, "…ta-ke." As she finished the last word, the sword radiated light and blinded Sarah. The light grew brighter, enveloping everything. Suddenly, the light disappeared, with Sarah and the sword.

Kenshinlover: Cliffhanger!!! Dun dun dun!!!

Starchild: Oh brother…

DarkMagician: I think she's had one to many sugar cubes.

Kenshinlover: No. Actually, I haven't had any sugar cubes. I'm just really hyped up about finishing the 2nd chapter.

*random noise and feet running around the house* 

DarkMagician: What are you doing know?

Kenshinlover: I'm going to throw an update party!! All my friends are invited. *looks to her computer* Hey, Moonlight Shadow, can you bring Alucard(sorry if I spelled his name wrong) and Shido over? They could really liven up the party.

Starchild: Shido? Who is Shido?

Kenshinlover: Here, I'll show you. *goes to her computer and clicks on numerous sites* That's him. Handsome, isn't he.

Starchild: That's him. He looks cool.

DarkMagician: Hey! What about me?!

Starchild: What about you?

DarkMagician: Aren't I cool looking too?

Kenshinlover and Starchild look at each other, then start to laugh their heads off.

DarkMagician: *silently fuming* Review for the sake of my master's insanity.


	3. Author's Note I am not dead

This is concerning all other chapters from this point on. I know the chapters have been short :'( This story was prewritten as a summer hobby. When I finished it, I thought it was a good idea to post it on ff.net. In reality, all those chapters were written by hand and are about 2-4 pages long. I will try to make them longer, but please have patience with me.

On a lighter note, :-) I am in the process of making a sequel to this story. I get these ideas in my head, and…well…um…lets put this this way, I wrote a CCS story once and one chapter was 24 pages long. Once I start writing, it is hard for me to stop.

DarkMagician: I wonder what happened to that story. I was reading and it was very interesting.

Kenshinlover: I'm into alternate pairings. So don't expect me to write about regular couples like Skaura/Syoroan, Miaka/Tamahome, Herro/Relena, etc.

The only couple I will write about in this story is Inuyasha/Kagome. If I finish this story, maybe I'll start on a Sesshomaru?Kagome story……

DarkMagician: Finish this one first.

Kenshinlover17: Alright. It should be updated soon.


End file.
